


May the Best Noct Win

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lil bit of Ignoct at the end cause oops, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mimic, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Spot the Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: The boys take on a hunt for a peculiar daemon that has been killing and shape shifting into the local residents that fall victim to it. Once they think they're done, it pulls them back in and they're faced with the dilemma of deciding just who is real and who is the fake.





	May the Best Noct Win

**Author's Note:**

> I got back on Tumblr, wanted to share tidbits of an idea. But then it turned into a drabble and oh look, I wrote something. Enjoy!

It’s just before noon when the boys enter the forgotten caverns up towards Rydielle Way. They’re small and not worth any real mention on the map but nevertheless, their hunt leads them to it.

A group of daemons not described in any official documentation had been brewing an immense amount of chaos in the northern region of Duscae. Creatures so cunning that it actively lured naive folk into it’s grasps. The only reason the population had cause to worry is when people would be found dead, corpses dead for days, while the victim seemed to be just fine walking around town. A swift punch revealed the daemonic copycat and thus, their problem.

Noct wasn’t about to let the problem sit around any longer. They needed the cash and these people clearly needed their help. A king would press forward toward his mission. But a good king would help when he could.

“So what do you think this thing looks like exactly? Guy only told us that they’re tiny. No bigger than an imp.” Prompto adjusted his grip on his pistol, eyes frantically jumping back and forth to either side. Noct didn’t have his blade out just yet but by the way his fingers twitched, it’d be out in a split second.

Ignis adjusted the flashlight attached to his jacket. “We’ll know when we see, I suppose.” He saw no need to pull anything out of the armiger until needed.

Gladio already had his weapon drawn and over his shoulder, ready for any incoming battle. “I say we just slash through any daemon that comes our way. Not like we have the choice. Wipe ‘em all out and,” he whistled. “Bye bye daemon threat and hello motel bed.”

Nobody could disagree with that statement and pressed on. What daemon’s they found were meager and easily picked off single handily. The number of them though was immense. It was no wonder the town couldn’t handle it on their own. 

A couple hours and a horde of daemon spawn long gone, things seem to be clear.

“Was that it?” Noct put his engine blade away, dusting himself of debris. “Certainly doesn’t seem to be worth as much as they’re willing to give us.”

“Indeed. I would hate to think we were robbing them dry. Their concern was real but maybe it was a tad…”

“Over exaggerated.” Gladio forced his weapon back in the armiger and stretched his back. “Normal folk don’t got to deal with daemons or beasts of any kind. It’s either nothing or something.” The shield started making his way back the path they had taken before, towards the mouth of the cave. “Let’s just get out of here so we can get some food and shut eye.”

Prompto quickly made tracks to keep up with the bigger of the group. “Alriiiiight I call dibs on the shower first!”

Noctis just chuckled as the other three groaned and fought over rights to hygiene. Being the last of the pack, he started forward.

The grip on his ankle was sudden and the last thing the rest of the men heard was his yelp before the prince vanished in the shadows.

“Noct! Noct, are you alright?” Ignis’ voice was frantic, his liege no where to be seen and still startled by the cry. 

Prompto unclipped his flashlight and shined it across the cavern. “Noct, buddy, can you hear us?!” 

“This better not be a joke or I’ll kick his ass,” Gladio muttered, his own unease tensing him up. The atmosphere wasn’t as celebratory as it was a minute ago, now thickened with fear for their friend.

Were the daemons they picked off capable of this? Ignis was sure that even Prompto could punt the small vermin with how minuscule they were. No, there had to be something more there. Something more than the army of fiends they-

“I have a feeling we’re dealing with a hive-like situation here, gentlemen.”

Ignis drew his lance this time and steadied himself for the possibility of an attack. In turn, the other two readied themselves as well.

“What makes you say that,” Gladio says, stance ready.

“We’ve been dealing with an onslaught of runts this entire time. If what our tipster says is reliable, a common bloke’s blow was able to do away with one, even while in disguise,” Ignis spelt out. “How could something so frail be such a menace? The problem would clear itself up the moment it started. There has to be something bigger, something with a lot more power, behind it all.”

“So,” Prompto puzzled. “We’ve been dealing with the worker bees this entire time.” He gulped. “And now we’re dealing with the queen…”

The notion that Noctis was with said “queen” wasn’t out of their minds. Knowing it was out there, the three huddled together, covering each other’s back, ready for whatever would come there way. Noctis was their priority but right now, they needed to know what they were up against.

The skip of pebbles echoed against the cavern walls as the men stood their ground. It’s soon followed by groaning and indistinguishable sounds. From the shadows it crept forth…

Noctis emerged, dusting his hands together and sighing.

“That was annoying.”

“N-Noct? You’re okay!”

Prompto deflated and then re-inflated to cling to his best friend, bouncing on his feet with joy. Noct took it in stride, patting him on the back and chuckling.

Gladio seemed to ease up as well. “You kick that thing’s ass? Whatever it is that yanked ya?” 

The raven smirked and put his hands on his hips proudly. “Of course. What, you think I’m gonna let something so puny get the best of me? C’mon, let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.”

Prompto still clung to their leader and Gladio started to follow suit. Ignis stayed behind.

“Are you really Noctis, though?”

The three turned back. It took a split second for Gladio’s face to stricken, eyes widening in fear of what Ignis was getting at. He slowly stepped to the side and back, pulling at Prompto’s wrist to do the same.

Noctis face screwed up. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“What I mean is that we came here to rid of a daemon that mimics humans. What’s to say we aren’t looking at it right now?”

The damp air bristled with anticipation. None of them moved. Either this supposed Noctis would disagree and they would move on. Or they could fight and possibly be wrung to an inch of their lives with their usual group out one member.

Noct crossed his arms, looking as much as the prince they knew. His eyes betrayed nothing, or else they had nothing to betray. Ignis had a hard time looking at him without doubting his own memory twenty years in the making. Prompto seemed to shape up first and pulled his weapon back out, Gladio following right behind him ready.

“You guys are being ridiculous. Look,” Noct strode further toward the exit. “Daemons can’t survive in light so if I go out there and I burn to a crisp, you win. But I’m telling you, I’m not–”

“You’re _not_ me!”

Everybody whirled around to face the shadows and once more, Noctis came out of the darkness. His arm had a river of blood streaming downward from a wound he clutched at. His face was roughed up like the rest of his body but it still very much screamed “Crown Prince of Lucis”. 

“Shit.”

Prompto shook where he stood. “Ignis, what do we do?”

Ignis wasn’t sure. It was puzzling enough to deal with the possibility of an imposter but now that the situation had changed, it brought along even more jarring consequences. Choose one over the other and you possibly end a life. Whether that life be the daemon’s or Noct’s, that was what was at stake.

The first Noctis scoffed and sauntered toward the new addition. It was jarring to see the two side by side. Despite the injuries, there was no difference. 

“Obviously you guys have to figure out which one is the real me and if you’re smart,” he jammed at thumb at himself. “You’d pick me.”

“Oh for crying out loud. I’m bleeding! You obviously attacked me!” The second flung his arm out. Blood splattered and his anger radiated beyond just his copy. It kept the men tense.

Gladio broke their silence. “Look, he has a point. Our Noct yipped and then he was gone.” He got glares from the both of them. “So what makes you think we’re gonna choose the one who’s clean?”

It sounded fair. Ignis and Prompto nodded as they watched the faces of their choices mold into several emotions. Both of them had traces of fear and anger and were unable to pick apart.

“Who’s to say who attacked who,” the first replied. "What if I attacked it before it could do anything to me? You guys know me, I can take down worse shit.”

The confidence in him gave Prompto enough to want to believe in him. Ignis was still not sure. It was off putting, something Noctis could respond with but at the same time, a scared Noctis like the other was also a match. The duality of his childhood friend was not needed at this time.

The second seemed to hiss and rile in anger. “Okay then! Name where my beauty marks are! All of them!”

 _This_ , Ignis thought, _this could be what decides it_. As the one who had been at Noctis’ side since toddler years, he knew exactly which spots he was hinting at. He knew them well when nobody else did. Ignis wasn’t even sure Gladio or Prompto knew about the third, if not any of them. 

Confidant Noctis just gave a laugh. “I got one above my left eye” He swept his bangs away to reveal the small mark. “One on my cheek and one on my ass. Can we just get this over with?” 

So close. They knew all three, even the one only Ignis could point out. Did this mean the original was _the_ original? Surely if he knew that sort of personal information, it had to mean something. But this was a daemon they were dealing with; who knows just what it could do when impersonating somebody else. It would have to find a body to be that body.

Ignis was consumed by the overthinking and Prompto and Gladio weren’t doing much better. The shield was beside himself, pacing back and forth, gritting his teeth. Ignis could imagine that attacking anything that looked and sounded like Noct would make Gladio swell in guilt. It was his job to protect his highness, not to accuse and charge at.

Prompto was anxious from head to toe. The gun was still in his grasps but it shook with his hands. He wasn’t ready to make a decision. Neither of them where. The choice held consequences neither of them were eager to make.

Both the Noctis’ were in the middle of arguing between themselves now. Snipes at each other’s realness and shoving at each other. Neither of them drew their weapons thank goodness. Ignis’ eyes held to Prompto’s quivering gun and like a bullet, a thought struck. Gods, he hoped he was right.

“The only way we can determine who is our Noctis and who is an imposter is if we have you do something only the real Noctis can do.”

Both Noct’s stood still, their bickering ceased to stare at the disruption. Gladio seemed to be working in his mind just what the trial was, as well Prompto, who was starting to get flighty. 

“The line of Lucis garners many benefits, one being access to the Crystal and the Armiger.” Both raven’s eyes lit up. Ignis smirked; he got their attention. “I don’t know just how far you can replicate human life, daemon, but,” He pulled his lance out and twirled it, showing off his point. “I’m sure no daemon could ever pull off accessing such a sacred power.”

He stared both of them down. “So…draw your weapon.”

Gladio laughed and Prompto seem to ease up. There was no way this could go wrong. And it seemed to put Noctis on edge. A Noctis, just one. The injured one grinned widely and soon enough, the glow and sparkle of crystals enveloped his palm.

Once the Blade of the Mystic materialized itself in Noctis’ grip the other snarled and bared fangs, showing it’s true nature and anger at being fooled. Once porcelain skin shifted to a gruesome oil slick. It’s stature grew in size and it was clear that they were dealing with the likes of something much bigger than the twerp daemons they fought earlier.

Noctis regrouped with his friends, ready to attack. “Smart thinking, Specs! Let’s get this fake!” The battle roared into action and was tough but nothing they band of fighters couldn’t handle. They’ve fought worse. And much like the other skirmishes, they reaped the benefits at it’s defeat.

“That was good thinking back there, Iggy. I couldn’t come up with anything,” Noctis said as he sat still for Ignis. His arm needed stitches but with a potion, the pain would be manageable. “It was…it was really frustrating to see that thing look like me.”

“It was not an ideal situation for us either. I can hardly keep up with just one of you.”

“Hey–”

“But nevertheless,” Ignis finished tying off the suture and patted his arm. “I’m glad we have you with us. The real you. Nothing could ever replace you, Noctis.”

Noctis flushed and looked away, taking in the emotions and dealing with them on the inside. The other two were settling happily into their nightly routine, taking advantage of their motel lodgings. Prompto flung himself onto the bed and nudged at the prince.

“Hey, so how do you think that thing knew so much? Did it have mind reading capabilities?”

Ignis put the medical kit away. “Most likely it could replicate a target’s state of mind as well as their physical appearance.”

“Which is why it knew aaaaall about Noct’s booty mark and I don’t.”

Noctis chased the blonde in and everything was same old, same old.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [my Tumblr here!](http://pacaprincessholly.tumblr.com/) [ My Twitter too](https://twitter.com/HollyJollyPaca)! NSFW warning to both!!!


End file.
